Witch Hunter Basho
by Manny PenPen
Summary: A collection of various haiku for Witch Hunter Robin. Mostly humorous, with some serious pieces thrown in as well. If you like WHR and haiku...well, what are you waiting for?
1. Miscellaneous I

A/N: I'll tell you this up front: I am not the best haiku writer in the  
world. I'm certainly no Basho, or even a Buson or Issa. In fact, I hear  
that certain breeds of dogs write better than me. ;) Regardless, however,  
they should be enough to keep you amused for a moment or two. Criticism,  
as always, is vastly appreciated, as are reviews. One can never have too  
many reviews, after all. ;)  
  
--Manny PenPen  
  
Disclaimer: WHR is not my property. If it were, I'd be getting' out mah  
shotgun an' shootin' all them varmints that come trespassin'. Guess that's  
Bandai an' Sunrise's an' that there fancy Sci-Fi Channel's jobs.  
  
******  
  
Young, green-eyed Robin:  
A demure pyrotechnic  
With red handlebars  
  
Amon, the Hunter,  
Answer: why are badasses  
So goddamn sexy?  
  
The mature Miho  
With her calm head and heart, she's  
The only sane one  
  
|\/|1(|-|431 133, |-|4x0r  
OMG! s0 v3ry |-|0+  
4|\||) +3|-| |_|b3r 133+  
  
Sakaki, rookie  
Never mind the bad karma:  
THE HUNT IS OVER!  
  
Dojima, Yuri  
Too hard to haiku a name  
With six syllables  
  
Fashionable blond:  
She dresses well to make up  
For Sakaki's teal.  
  
Nagira da pimp  
Fo'shizzle, he should hook up  
With Robin Sena  
  
Kosaka, the chief  
So fond of his cons; he likes to  
Cosplay as Hitler  
  
The guard gets no love  
All he does is sit and wait  
For a rendezvous  
  
Michael stares, speechless:  
Why is Amon pictured on  
These "killer websites"?  
  
Porn, porn, and more porn  
Between Robin and Amon  
Nagira gets rich 


	2. Warden

A/N: Another round of haiku. Unlike the first offering, this is a longer  
and more serious piece that explores RobinxAmon's relationship after the  
end of the series. As always, comments and criticisms are highly  
appreciated.  
  
--Manny PenPen  
  
Disclaimer: Witch Hunter Robin not mine. It Sunrise's. And Bandai's.  
And Sci Fi Channel's. Ooga.  
  
******  
  
Warden  
  
Sanguine strands of hair  
Softly flutter in and out  
From shallow breathing  
  
His hand strokes her face  
A touch to let the Eve know  
She is not alone  
  
Exhaustion, and guilt  
Endless days hiding in crowds  
Endless nights in fear  
  
How long? Seven months  
Of huddled subway train rides  
And cheap hotel rooms  
  
Their last night left here  
No room in the inn for Witches  
Or broke freeloaders  
  
Tomorrow would come  
But before then, a moment  
To ward Robin's sleep  
  
Flickering eyelids  
Of a man too tired to  
Allow himself rest  
  
A warden, he said  
To protect his charge from both  
Death and corruption  
  
But who protects him?  
Who protects the warden from  
His own blackened blood?  
  
Eyelashes flutter  
With the slowly rising dawn  
Robin awakens  
  
Her emerald eyes  
Stare in taciturn silence:  
The warden, asleep.  
  
And as she watches  
With her hand clasping at his:  
A somber smile  
  
It is not her place  
To awaken him, and so  
She merely protects  
  
So it is written:  
Both wardens, Amon and Eve  
Guarding each other 


	3. Summaries I

A/N: Well, here's another batch of haiku. I've decided to do one haiku  
for each episode, as a sort of parody-summary. Should be interesting, at  
least. :) I'll post thirteen now and post the other thirteen later.  
Thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
--Manny  
  
Disclaimer: This show  
Belongs to Bandai, Sunrise  
And Sci-Fi Channel  
  
******  
  
Episode 1  
Rendezvous in black  
Hunters? Craft? Hitler-faced chiefs?  
Who cares! BURNINATE!  
  
Episode 2  
Nothing like weddings  
Where the organist lights the  
Bridegroom on fire  
  
Episode 3  
Coffee and donuts:  
For MichaelxRobin fans  
This is their bible  
  
Episode 4  
Sayoko the Witch  
Knows that paints are flammable  
From experience  
  
Episode 5  
Missing: a rich witch  
Single Eye? Sakaki needs  
To lay off the crack  
  
Episode 6  
A classic moment:  
Amon the badass fighting  
Killer barbie dolls  
  
Episode 7  
Still more evidence  
For why evil children are  
So goddamned creepy  
  
Episode 8  
This witch kills hearts ded  
Who sent Sakaki in first?  
Amon, you dumbass  
  
Episode 9  
Fire vs. Fire  
Somebody should break out the  
Sticks and marshmallows  
  
Episode 10  
For all you who watch  
Adult Swim: here is the proof  
Master is not gay  
  
Episode 11  
With old lady's help,  
THE HUNT IS OVER for this  
Pokemon reject  
  
Episode 12  
Burn, Methuselah!  
This episode brought to you  
By the letter F  
  
Episode 13  
Inquisitor speaks:  
Robin likes to burn things? Gasp!  
News at eleven  
  
Bonus:  
Nagira: pimp or  
Elvis impersonator?  
Either way, good porn 


End file.
